Mail
by Thazt
Summary: kelima member TVXQ menuliskan perasaan mereka dalam selembar kertas. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

MAIL

Genre : Fluff

Jaejoong ah..

My boo jaejoongie..

Masihkah kau memegang teguh kata-kata itu?

Kata-kata yang terukir jelas di tubuhmu..

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

Masihkah kau menganggapku dan Changmin bagian dari jiwamu?

Seperti kata-kata yang terukir jelas di punggungmu..

TVfXQ SOUL

Atau mungkin..

Kau, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah tak menganggap kami lagi..

Apa kau sekarang hanya mengangggap

Yoochun dan Junsu adalah soulmate mu..

Seperti yang terukir jelas di tubuhmu..

MICKY XIAH

Masih bisakah aku berharap..

Aku masih tetap ada di hatimu?

HOMIN JYJ

Apa kita harus berpisah seperti ini?

Aku dan Changmin tak bisa..

Kami tak sanggup untuk menyandang nama HoMin dibelakang nama kami..

Karena aku dan ChangMin masih percaya..

Suatu saat nanti..

Kita berlima akan kembali dalam satu panggung..

Satu nama..

Dalam lautan Red Ocean kita..

DBSK/DBSG/TVXQ/TVfXQ/Tohosinki

Apapun nama itu..

Kita adalah satu..

CASSIOPEIA/BIGEAST

Rasi bintang kita

Lautan red ocean yang medukung kita..

Yang selalu berharap pada kita..

Yang selalu berteriak dengan keyakinan mereka..

Bahwa kita TVXQ tidak bubar..

Taukah kau Jaejoongie..

Akupun sama seperti mereka..

CASSIOPEIA

Yang selalu membisikkan kalimat itu dalam setiap nafasku

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

Kalimat yg selalu ku bisikkan pada ChangMin

Ketika dia sedang menangis diam-diam ..

Uri magnae yang tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya..

Kini selalu menangis dalam kamarnya..

Di Dorm kita

Tempat yang penuh akan kenangan

Akan kebersamaan kita..

Rasanya aku menjadi seorang leader yang paling buruk..

Meskipun entah ada berapa banyak orang dan seluruh CASSIOPEIA

Menganggapku adalah leader terbaik..

Tapi aku merasa hancur dengan titel leader yang ku sandang..

Karena aku tak bisa menjaga kalian..

Satu hal yang bisa kuharapkan saat ini..

Kita bisa melalui saat-saat ini..

Dan berkumpul lagi dalam satu panggung..

Dalam lautan red ocean..

Dan aku dengan bangga bisa berkata lagi

HANA TUL SET

DONGBANGSHINKI IMNIDA

Dihadapan seluruh CASSIOPEIA..

Dan aku ingin sekali berkata..

U-KNOW YUNHO, HERO JAEJOONG, MAX CHANGMIN, MICKY YOOCHUN, XIAH JUNSU

Adalah TVXQ bukan JYJ ataupun HOMIN

Setelah itu aku akan langsung menggenggam tangan mu..

Tak peduli dengan kamera..

Karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu..

Merasakan sentuhan mu kembali..

Merasakan belahan jiwaku yang sudah kembali..

Ah ya, aku melihat foto-foto kalian JYJ saat showcase di Shanghai..

Sungguh Jae, aku sangat amat senang melihat pose angelic Junsu..

Itu artinya ia sudah kembali ceria kan?

Uri Cute Dolphin sudah kembali..

Yoochun,,

Rambut barunya terasa amat sangat membuatnya semakin tampan..

Wajahnya jg terlihat sangat cerah..

Uri Charisma Vocal jg sudah kembali..

Jae..

My Jae

Boo Jae

Jaejoongie

Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan sosokmu dalam kata-kata

Sungguh, kau terlihat sangat manis..

Kau terlihat sangat anggun..

Senyum mu juga sudah kembali..

Senyum malaikat yg sangat ku sukai..

Tapi aku bisa melihat kekosongan dalam matamu..

Tak apa, yang penting..

Uri Lead Vocal juga sudah kembali..

Aku mengantuk..

Sudah hamper lewat tengah malam disini..

Aku hanya bisa berpesan..

Jagalah ksehatanmu..

Kau pasti kelelahan..

Dengan rangkaian tur JYJ

Good Night Chagiya…

My Boo JaeJoongie

-JUNG YUNHO-


	2. Mail Jae

MAIL

Fluff

JUNG YUNHO

Aku sangat merindukanmu

Our Leader

Belahan jiwaku

YUNNIE

Aku sangat merindukan Changmin

Our Baby

Uri Magnae

Aku, Yoochun dan Junsu

Akan selalu berpegang teguh pada kata-kata itu

Kata-kata yang terukir di tubuhku

TVfXQ SOUL

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya

Apakah kau dan Changmin masih soulmate ku atau tidak..

Tentu saja iya

Kau dan changmin adalah soulmate ku juga

CASSIOPEIA..

Rasi bintang kita..

RED OCEAN

Identitas kita..

Yang juga selalu meneriakkan kata-kata itu

Selalu percaya

Bahwa kita akan ada dalam panggung yang sama

Sebagai TVXQ yang utuh

Bukan JYJ ataupun HOMIN

My Yunnie Bear

Aku penasaran

Siapa yang memasak untuk kalian?

Siapa yang memasak untuk ChangMin?

Kau?

Itu tak mungkin

Aku tau kau sangat buruk di dapur

Kini

Aku merindukannya

Dapur dorm kita

Tempatku memasak untuk kalian

Aku pun merindukannya

Dorm kita

Tempat kenangan ku dan kalian semua

Dan tentu saja aku merindukanmu

Senyumanmu, wajahmu, sentuhanmu

Terkadang aku iri dengan Yoochun dan junsu

Mereka bisa bersama

Saling berbagi

Saling menguatkan

Saling menopang

Tapi, aku harus bisa menerimanya

Karena inilah jalan yang kita tempuh

Kau tahu,, aku memberikan posisi lead vocal JYJ pada Junsu

Kau tahu alasannya?

Karena bagiku

Aku hanyalah Lead Vocal dari sebuah boy band bernama TVXQ

Lead Vocal dari seorang leader bernama U-Know Yunho

Hey, Jung Yunho

Makanlah dengan teratur

Lihat dirimu

Kau terlihat semakin kurus

Terlihat tidak terawat

Aku melihat model rambut terbarumu

Kau terlihat sangat tampan

Meskipun hanya dari foto

Aku bisa merasakan

Aura seorang Leader dari seorang Jung Yunho

Semakin kuat

Semakin terlihat

Semakin bersinar

Kau adalah satu-satunya Leaderku

Aku tak ingin mempunyai leader selain dirimu

Begitu pula Yoochun dan Junsu

Bagi kami

Kau adalah leader terbaik

Saat ini kami adalah JYJ

Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu

Bukan HERO JAEJOONG, MICKY YOOCHUN, dan XIAH JUNSU

Karena

HERO JAEJOONG, MICKY YOOCHUN, XIAH JUNSU

adalah TVXQ

bersama dengan U-KNOW YUNHO dan MAX CHANGMIN

U-KNOW YUNHO

Apakah kau melihat Showcase kami di Shanghai?

Aku terlihat anggun kan?

Itu semua hanya untukmu

Kau melihat mereka juga kan?

Uri Dolphin Junsu

Dan

Uri Charisma Vocal Yoochun

Mereka juga sudah kembali ceria bukan?

Aku harap kau bahagia melihat kami

Besok kami harus berangkat ke Amerika

Aku harus istirahat yang cukup

Pasti itu yang akan kau pesan padaku

Good Night My Lovely Yunho

-KIM JAEJOONG-

N/A :

Makasi yang udah komen di chap sebelumnya

Komen lagi yaa di chap ini

Ngarep ga kalo aku buat yang changmin side?

Kayaknya ga ada deh.. hehe^^


	3. Chapter 3

MAIL

Fluff/humor *maybe*

Hyung

Dorm kita terasa sepi

Tanpa kehadiran kalian

Tak ada lengkingan dolphin JunSu hyung

Tak ada suara Yoochun hyung yang memarahiku saat mengganggu dolphinnya

Dan tak ada suara JaeJoong hyung yang memasak di dapur

JaeJoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung

Aku sangat merindukan kalian

Saat pertama kali aku dan Yunho hyung tampil berdua

Aku merasa hampa

Panggung itu terasa kosong

Terkadang terlintas di fikiranku

Jika kita TVXQ

Tidak bisa bersama lagi

Aku akan menepati janji ku pada Cassiopeia

Kembali melanjutkan studi ku

Tapi ketika Yunho hyung membisikkan kalimat itu

Aku sadar

Bahwa kita TVXQ

Akan kembali bersama

Kembali dalam satu panggung

Dalam satu identitas

TVXQ Akan kembali bersama

CASSIOPEIA akan kembali memperlihatkan RED OCEAN

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

Masihkah kalian berpegang teguh

Pada kalimat itu hyung?

Aku harap iya

Karena aku dan Yunho hyung selalu berpegang teguh pada kalimat itu

Jaejoong hyung

Aku amat sangat merindukan masakanmu

Kau tahu hyung

Meskipun Yunho hyung memesan masakan dari restoran bintang 5

Masakanmu masih tetap yang terbaik

Memikirkan masakanmu saja

Sudah membuatku lapar hyung

Aku tak mau tahu

Ketika kita sudah kembali berkumpul

Kau harus membuatkanku makanan yang banyak

Arraseo hyung?

Yoochun hyung

Aku merindukanmu

Tiap aku terbangun di tengah malam

Pasti ada hyung

Yang menemaniku makan tengah malam

Tapi sekarang

Ketika aku membuka mata saat tengah malam

Kau tak ada

Meskipun aku berteriak memanggil namamu

Kau tetap tak akan datang menemaniku

Apa hyung tidak merindukan saat-saat itu?

Jika hyung bertanya padaku

Tentu saja iya

Aku merindukannya

Junsu hyung

Jika aku bilang aku tak merindukanmu

Itu pasti bohong

Aku merindukanmu hyung

Tawa khas mu

Sosokmu yang sedang bermain game

Dan suaramu yang melengking itu

Hyung

Aku akan menunggu

Saat-saat dimana

TVXQ kembali bersama

Karena pada saat itu

Aku bisa mengusili kalian lagi

Dan evil magnae TVXQ

Akan kembali lagi

Jika kalian bertanya

Mengapa aku tidak mengerjai yunho hyung

Jawabanku adalah

Yunho hyung sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini

Aku tak akan mengambil resiko dengan mengerjainya

Itu sama saja dengan mengumpan diriku

Pada singa yang sedang kelaparan

Hyung mungkin akan tertawa mendengarnya

Tapi sungguh

Yunho hyung sangat menyeramkan

Seperti singa yang kehilangan mangsanya

Dan tak ada pawangnya disini

Karena pawangnya itu kau

Hanya kau, Jae hyung

Maka dari itu

Aku selalu berdoa

Agar masalah ini cepat selesai

Dan kita bisa bersama lagi

Hyung

Ayo kita sama-sama berusaha

TVXQ Hwaiting!

-Shim Changmin-

N/a

Tinggal Junsu ma Yoochun side deh

Kalo Junsu ma Yoochun sidenya ga dapet feel nya aku minta maaf..

Aku bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasaim ma dua orang itu

Mianhae

Tapi, aku bakal usahain untuk buatnya

Mian, kalau nanti hasilnya jelek

oke.. REVIEW


	4. Junsu side

MAIL

Disclaimer : they belong to themselves

JUNSU POV

YunHo hyung dan Changmin

Aku merindukan kalian berdua

Leader dan kau Evil Magnae

Chunnie bilang

Jika aku merindukan kalian berdua

Tulis saja apa yang kau rasakan

Jadi sekarang

Aku menuliskan apa yang kurasakan

Pada kalian berdua

YunHo hyung

Apa kau sudah melihat penampilan baruku?

Ya, rambut merah ini

Seperti identitas kita kan?

RED OCEAN

Aku juga sudah bisa kembali tersenyum

Dan tertawa seperti dulu

Ue kyang-kyang

Your dolphin JunSu sudah kembali hyung

Changminnie

Hey, evil magnae

Rindukah kau mengusiliku?

Aku iya

Aku merindukan saat-saat

Kau mengusiliku

Dan aku berlari melaporkan hal itu

Pada Yoochun

Ada banyak kenangan kita Minnie

Meskipun kau selalu mengusiliku

Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu

Uri Leader Jung Yunho

Kami bertiga mempunyai akun twitter sekarang

Dan ada begitu banyak

Mention yang kami terima

Dari Cassiopeia

Yang mempunyai inti yang sama

Agar kita berlima kembali bersama

Dalam satu nama

TVXQ

Yunho hyung

Ada begitu banyak CASSIOPEIA

Yang merindukan mu dan Changmin

Yang merindukan mu dan JaeJoong hyung bersama

Sebagai YunJae couple

Sebagai appa dan umma TVXQ

Aku pun demikian hyung

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum

Saat mereka

Tak henti-hentinya

Meneriakkan namamu hyung

Meneriakkan TVXQ

Bukan JYJ

Ketika kita memperhatikan jae hyung saat itu

Ia akan tersenyum sangat lebar

Senyuman yang sama

Saat kita bersama

Senyum yang hyung sebut

Senyum malaikat

Shim ChangMin

Aku harap kau selalu menjaga kesehatanmu

Makan lah dengan teratur

Aku tak ingin melihatmu

Menjadi melihatmu menjadi kurus

Ketika kita berkumpul lagi

Aku tak tahu lagi

Apa yang harus ku katakan

Aku kira ini cukup

Jika aku merindukan kalian lagi

Aku pasti akan menulis lagi

Sampai kita bisa berkumpul lagi

Ayo kita sama-sama berusaha

HWAITING!

-Kim JunSu-

Maaf ya kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan

Ok… Comment ya..


	5. yoochun side

MAIL

Disclaimer : they belong to themselves

YOOCHUN POV

Kau mungkin akan tertawa

Aku yang memberi saran ma su-ie

Untuk menulis jika merindukan kalian

Dan pada akhirnya

Aku juga ikut menulis

Karena aku merindukan kalian

Yunho hyung dan Changminnie

Uri Leader dan Uri Magnae

Jung Yunho

Seorang leader boyband TVXQ

Leader yang sangat kharismatik

Leader yang selalu memperhatikan member-membernya

Shim Changmin

Seorang magnae boyband TVXQ

Atau lebih tepatnya seorang evil magnae

Dengan suara melengkingnya yang menakjubkan

Dan semua kejahilannya

Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian

Rindu akan kebersamaan kita

Sebagai TVXQ

Hey, Shim Changmin

Kau pasti kesepian

Dan kau pasti amat sangat merindukanku

Terutama

Dengan ritual makan tengah malam kita

Aku pun merindukannya

Tapi, percayalah

Suatu saat nanti

Kita akan kembali melakukan ritual itu

Rasanya sepi

Tanpa ada orang yang mengusili Junsu

Dan membuatnya berlari melapor kearahku

Kau pasti merindukannya bukan?

Saat-saat dimana kau mengusili Su-ie ku

Aku berani bertaruh

Kau pasti tidak akan berani

Mengusili Yunho hyung di sana

Tak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya

Disaat orang yang bisa menjinakkannya tak ada

Yunho hyung

Bagiku, JunSu, dan Jae hyung

Kau adalah leader terbaik

Leader yang selalu memperhatikan member-membermu

Aku sering melihat Jae hyung melamun

Tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu apa yang difikirkannya

Itu pasti kau Yunho hyung

Belahan jiwanya

Seseorang yang teramat disayanginya

Jae hyung selalu bertanya

Apa kau percaya pada kalimat itu Yoochun?

Tentu saja jawabanku iya

Kalimat yang juga terukir di tubuhku

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

Kau ingat bagian ku di Kiss the baby sky hyung?

Aku akan menyanyikannya

_Yeah, TVXQ_

_My Hero, My Max, My U-Know, My Xiah, and Micky_

_We're the one, eternally_

Selamanya

Kita adalah Satu

Hero JaeJoong, U-Know Yunho, Max Changmin

Micky Yoochun, dan Xiah Junsu

Adalah satu

Dalam satu nama

TVXQ

Dalam satu rasi bintang

CASSIOPEIA

Dalam satu lautan

RED OCEAN

Hyung tak perlu menghawatirkan kami

Terutama pada Boo Jae mu

Aku dan Junsu akan menjaganya

Kamilah yang harusnya menghawatirkan kalian

Jagalah dirimu baik-baik hyung

Dan kau juga Changmin

Jaga dirimu baik-baik

-Park Yoochun-

Okeh… ini bagian terakhir dari Mail

Aku akan bertanya seperti dora

Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?


End file.
